This invention relates to a structural unit body for covering a structure such as a wall, floor, and the like and to a structure assembled from such unit bodies.
The structural unit body of this invention comprises a flat box made of a moisture-proof-material covered with a metal net, and having a noncombustible material disposed within the box, the latter in turn being anchored to a frame. The whole of the assembly is plastered with mortar except for a certain part of the frame. Also, this invention relates to a structure consisting of an assembly made up of a plurality of such structural bodies. Since the structural unit bodies and the structure are fireproof, resilient, strong, and less subject to the effects of temperature and moisture and have sound insulation properties, they can provide a comfortable dwelling and construction capable of meeting variable environmental conditions.
A description will hereinafter be set forth relative to various embodiments of the invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.